Ut Felix sit!
by Sasha Kingsley
Summary: Harry is not all that he seems. Unhappy and abused at the Dursley's, will someone stand up for him? Creature!Harry Mate!Someone (translation title: So he may be happy!)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends. They're JK Rowling's (thank god for her) and I simply like to play with them.

Harry is not all that he seems. Unhappy and abused at the Dursley's, will someone stand up for him?

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Harry was still quite unable to believe he was free. Only hours before, he'd been rescued by his best friend Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George out Uncle Vernon's hands. Up until that moment, his summer had simply been awful. Not receiving any letters from Ron or Hermione as they had promised, not being able to talk to anyone who didn't yell at him in return, even not being able to read his schoolbooks had been terrible. After the Dobby-incident, he had been locked up in his room and hadn't received any decent food. He wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom when he needed to! He hated having to call that horrible place his home. How could he consider that sad house home when Hogwarts had been so awesome? Where he had been happier than he could ever remember? But Professor Dumbledore had forbidden him from staying at school during the summer, because it would be closed to give it a thorough cleaning.

' _But Headmaster, can't I stay at Hogwarts? My Aunt and Uncle don't like me in their house.'_

' _I'm afraid, my boy, that the school is closed during the summer holidays. There wouldn't be anyone who could take proper care of you.'_

' _But sir, I could-'_

' _Alas, my boy, it is far better for you to go home to your family. Now run along, I believe there will be Shepherd's pie for dinner today.'_

And he'd been sent to his hateful family. At first, they'd simply ignored his existence. Later, they'd locked him up, like a monster that needed to be hidden and eventually forgotten. Harry had been lucky to have met Ron. As the youngest Weasley hadn't received any answers from his best friend, he'd become worried enough to get his crazy twin brothers to help him check in on his friend. After the spectacular escape, they'd flown in a car to the Burrow, the Weasley Family's home. While Mrs Weasley had been furious with her three youngest sons, she'd welcomed Harry with open arms. Literally. It had felt strange, being hugged by a fully grown woman. Sure, Hermione had hugged him a few times over the year, and Ron often patted his shoulder, but being hugged by a mother figure? It hadn't happened before. Soon, she'd ushered the boys upstairs and given Harry a bed in Ron's room, where he now was lying awake, looking at the bright orange ceiling. He was quite envious of Ron for having such a loving family. He wished that someday, someone might love him the same way Mrs Weasley loved her kids. He turned on his side and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, all Weasley kids, that is to say, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, were called outside by Mr Weasley. Harry peeked from behind the door, curious what was happening.  
'Come now kids, group together! Fred! Don't push Percy away, he won't be in the picture otherwise. Ron, don't put your finger in your nose. Ginny, dear, what's wrong?' Mrs Weasley asked. She followed the line of the little girl's sight and found Harry trying to disappear behind the door jamb.  
'Ah, Harry dear! Come on, go stand next to Ron. Of course you should be in the picture!' She ushered him over to the other her children and petted his hair, trying to tame it, but being unsuccessful.  
'We're taking a picture to send to Bill and Charlie. Ron has told you about them, hasn't he?' She enquired.  
'Y-yes, Mrs Weasley. They are your eldest sons, right?' He responded quietly.  
'Indeed, indeed. It's a bit of a tradition to send them a picture of the rest so they won't feel so alone, so far away. What were they thinking? Going all the way to Egypt and Romania? How can I be sure they eat enough? Really, the others and you won't be pulling that stunt, now will you?'  
The inclusion of him in that sentence filled Harry with a warm feeling. Being worried over by a parent felt great, a warm feeling filled his chest. He smiled at the Weasley parents, right at the moment Mr Weasley pressed the button of the camera.

* * *

Two weeks later, the two eldest Weasley brothers each received a long letter from Molly detailing the adventures at home, along with a new picture of their younger siblings. Bill smiled at the picture, though he wondered who the scrawny little kid with the glasses was. He looked tiny, even compared to Ginny. Nonetheless, he put the new photograph in a frame and put it next to the one he'd received the year previous. Perhaps he'd show it off to his colleagues the next day.

* * *

Charles Weasley, better known as Charlie, woke up to the tapping of an owl beak on his living room window. Blearily, he opened his eyes and slipped out of his bed. As nice as it would have been to sleep in, duty called. But his Mum called first, apparently. The old Errol had been flying all the way to the Romanian dragon reserve where Charlie worked. The poor owl was utterly exhausted. He relieved the bird from the thick envelope and offered him food and water. After saving Errol, who nearly drowned in the cup of water as he fell asleep above it, he sat down at the small table in the tiny kitchen of his hut. Strange, he thought, Mum sends letters, but usually not this big. As he opened the letter, the door to his bedroom opened again. He turned around to face the woman who came through.  
'Did I wake you up?' He searched the woman's eyes for answers. He'd tried to keep quiet, but his lover slept lightly. She smiled gently at him, coming over to greet him with a kiss.  
'It's fine, Char. We had to get up anyway.'  
'Still, sorry babe. Good morning, by the way.'  
'Good morning. Want some tea?' The woman, who was called Yelena Abramova, lifted the pot to fill it with hot water. After getting a positive answer, she added the dried leaves and set it to boil quietly. Meanwhile, Charlie picked up the letter his mother had sent. The reason it had been so thick, was the picture that had been added. He grinned at the smiling faces of his siblings, he loved wizarding pictures. As he tapped photo-Percy, the children started waving again and talking to each other. Suddenly, he saw the tiny squirt of a boy, nearly completely hidden behind Ron. Not knowing who it was, he quickly read the letter for information.

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _As your younger siblings are weeding the garden, I was reminded of how you liked to play with the gnomes. Ever since you've gone off to Romania, they seem to be looking all over the garden for you. They've become a true pest, dear. I'm looking for a spell that might send them off somewhere else, because they're upheaving the soil and damaging the vegetables in the orchard._

 _As you can see in the picture, everyone at home is happy and healthy, though your father tends to work longer and longer days. I'm afraid he might be exhausting himself, but we need the money to pay for your siblings' schoolbooks. Did you know that this year, they'll be taught by Gilderoy Lockhart? Oh my, I wished I was still in school to see him teach!_

 _Anyhow, Percy has been working on his NEWTs, so he hardly ever leaves his room. Fred and George have taken to prank him when they believe he's been in his room for too long. Ron has his friend staying over, you surely remember Harry? Ron's been talking about him the entire year. Ginny seems a bit shy with him around, but he's such a dear! Such a polite boy, he even helps with housework without being asked to. Your father and I will be asking if he wants to come over during the Christmas Holidays, the poor boy is not very happy with his Muggle family. Which reminds me, dear, could you come over then? You can bring someone with you if you'd like. I've sent a letter to Bill as well, we'd like you both to be home for Christmas. It's not really a true family party if not everyone is there, now is it?_

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

 _PS Make sure you're eating enough, sweetie!_

Charlie smiled happily. He hadn't had the chance to go home ever since he'd started as a dragon tamer. His life had been very busy, what with the long day, the paperwork and since a few weeks, having Yelena living with him. They'd met at a local wizarding market and had hit it off immediately. Charlie had fallen hard for the tall blonde woman with green eyes. Yelena was a Spell Weaver, one of the few on the globe. She was born in Siberia, among a tribe called the Koshki Tantsorov. They lived very in tune with nature, and Yelena's spells often followed her way of life. Yelena, as he'd recently discovered, wasn't just a witch, she was also a Werecat. Unlike the Werewolves however, Werecats were completely in tune with their animalistic side. As there was no risk of being turned into one by being bitten, Werecats had no problems getting jobs. They'd even had Laws, which overruled most common Wizarding Laws. It had boggled his mind, the first time she'd explained things to him, but many things made sense now. Her passion, her physical strength that rivalled his own, the light sleeping, all these and other things came from her being partly a wild animal. He hadn't seen her animal form yet, but he doubted he'd have to wait very long for that.

He turned back to the picture. His siblings looked happy and healthy, though Percy seemed a bit too pale to his tastes. Charlie lifted the picture a bit when his lover leaned over his shoulder to look at the picture as well. He grinned when she remarked that out of his entire family, she liked his red hair the most.  
'Who is the little kid?' Yelena pointed at the dark haired squirt. 'He is not your brother, is he?'  
'No, that's Ron's (he pointed out his youngest brother) best friend. His name is Harry. Apparently, his family doesn't like him much and he's staying at the Burrow now.'  
The young couple studied the photo some more, Charlie telling about Fred and George's antics, Ginny's love for cute and cuddly things, Ron's obsession with the Chudley Cannons and Percy's ambition.  
Suddenly, Yelena gasped and squeezed his arm.  
'That is, no!'  
Charlie looked up distractedly, 'What's wrong? Are you all right? Yelena?'  
'The kid, he is- Can I borrow the picture? I have to show it to the Mother. Please?' She asked him, a worried look on her face.  
'Err, sure. What's wrong, though?' He offered her the picture. She took it carefully, then grabbed her cloak and put it on.  
'I don't know yet. But that child is not just an orphan, I think. I have to ask the Mother though. I'm going now, I should be back by dinner time.' The Werecat went for the door.  
'Okay, be careful, love.' Yelena turned and kissed her lover full on the lips. She grinned.  
'I will. You better don't get burned, hear me? Bye!' With that, Charlie was left alone in his hut.

After she'd stepped out of the hut, Yelena Apparated quickly activated her Portkey, which was set to take her to her home village in the woods of Siberia. When her feet slammed into the dark soil of her village, she quickly walked to the house nearest to her. It was more of a large hut, really. The entire building was made out of wood, with small windows and a heavy wooden door. Yelena smiled appreciatively at the view, and knocked gently on the door. A raspy voice told her to enter and she quietly opened the door.  
'Mother? It is Yelena, I have something you need to see.'

* * *

Liked it? Please review :)


	2. Meetings part I

AN: I don't own the Harry Potter-world or its original characters, they belong to the delightful JK Rowling! However, some characters in this story are mine, I truly hope you like them.

* * *

Koshki Tanstorov: Literal translation on Google translate, to any Russian readers: sorry if any grammar is wrong! I don't speak any Russian myself. More information on the tribe will gradually follow as Harry learns about them. I'm still learning about these people, and outsiders are not trusted easily, so it may take a while before they tell me more about them.

Pleas enjoy!

* * *

It was September 1, and like any household with school going children, the Burrow was in a state of organized chaos. George had managed to oversleep, while Fred was being chewed out by the Fury that was Mrs Weasley for trying to sneak Fireworks into Percy's trunk. The result was a rather smoky prefect who was shooting death glares at his younger brother, while he tried to make little Ginny hurry up. The poor girl had a serious crush on Harry and was unable to function properly when the dark haired boy was in the same room as her. Last night, she'd frozen up when she realized Harry entered the room with Ron and because she had been busy pouring tea for her father, the cup had overflowed and scalding hot tea had landed on Mr Weasley's lap. Both father and daughter had turned a vibrant red, Arthur because his thighs had been burned and Ginny because she was embarrassed by the accident. Mrs Weasley had quickly cleaned up the mess and had given her husband a Burn Salve to heal the sore skin, all the while she had been talking gently to Ginny, saying that accidents happened and that the girl wasn't in trouble. Of course, the little redhead was mortified and had fled the kitchen as soon as possible.

Mr Weasley, in a rare moment of leadership, called out: 'Come now, kids! Everyone get in the car, we're leaving in two minutes!'  
A mad scramble for the car later, everyone was comfortably sitting in the magically expanded Ford Anglia. Harry marvelled at the impressive bit of spell work Mr Weasley had woven into the old-timer. Somehow, everyone managed to fit into the car: Mr Weasley was sat behind the steering wheel, Mrs Weasley and Ginny were snuggled in the passenger's seat and the five boys were in the back. They barely managed to get to King's Cross on time though, as London's traffic was as hellish as ever. Quickly parking the car in a parking spot that suddenly popped up (magic was wonderful!), everyone piled out of the vehicle, grabbed a random trunk and hurried into the busy railway station. Thankfully, all kids managed to get onto the shiny Hogwarts Express right before it left for Scotland.

* * *

Deep in the taiga in Siberia, a meeting had been called after the Mother had seen the picture of the Weasley family. All dominant heads of the extended clans had been invited to come from their respective homes all over the world. Two members of the Jaguar family had come from the depths of the Amazon forests, their skin deeply toned and their hair reflecting the colours of their coats, a pitch black and a dappled brown. The leader of the African pride had sent his eldest daughter, her sandy coloured hair and heavy build a stark contrast to her slighter travel companion, a freckled member of the Cheetah clan. The last to arrive were the Leopard and Puma representatives, who never truly managed to get somewhere on time. They were quickly ushered in and given a seat close to the roaring fire, as most of the visitors came from much warmer regions. A silence settled over the gathered people, most uncomfortable with being in close proximity to another kind of Cat.

'As it seems that everyone is here, can you tell us why we've been summoned, Mother Tiger?' the Lioness, Sarabe, muttered. She didn't particularly wanted to stay in a place that could freeze her tail off, how the Tigers managed to live in this place was a complete mystery to her.  
'If this has something to do with that moronic Julio traipsing around in New Zealand, we're off.' The black Jaguar hissed to no one in particular. The memory of one of their own leaving the tribe after destroying several of their homes, was something the South American Werecats still winced at. The leaving of a member of a tribe was shameful at best, at worst a condemnation from the other branches.  
'No, no. It has to do with a child in Europe. We believe that a whelp might be hidden amongst wizards.' The melodious voice of the Mother sounded. A sudden massive roaring had the hut trembling on its foundations. All visiting members of the gathering had jumped up, demanding explanations and starting to call for bringing the little one home. The yelling and screaming for retribution against the wizards was silenced by the deafening roar of Yelena, who'd been standing at the Mother's side. Stunned, all heads turned to the annoyed great-granddaughter of the Mother.  
'Listen before you act like a demented dog,' she snarled at the visitors. The fury showing in her green eyes was enough to have all other Cats sit back in their chairs, cowering mentally. While the Mother might have a pleasant disposition, no one underestimated her and her lineage. Both their physical and magical prowess was acknowledged among the entire species, making them excellent leaders and figureheads towards the outer world. It also meant that none of them should be crossed on important matters, least of all when it came to things like whelps.

'Thank you, dear. Now that you've all calmed down, you have failed to take this into account: we are not yet certain that the child is an actual whelp. The only evidence we have is this picture.' The Mother handed the picture to the Puma, who was sitting closest to her. The young male searched the picture with a small frown, only to widen his eyes when he saw the tiny child hiding behind a red headed boy. The green eyes were unmistakeably theirs. He handed it to the Lioness and waited for the others to realise the same thing. Each one who saw the picture had similar reactions. When the image was returned into the Mother's care, she looked at the gathered group, who blinked curiously back.  
'I would like to know your opinions, is this truly a whelp of ours, or simply a human child with remarkable eyes?'  
The emissaries looked at one another, seeming to come to the same conclusion.  
'We believe the same, it must be a whelp. But how did he get there? As I understand it, there are no little ones missing right now.' Sarabe spoke. Several heads nodded in agreement.  
'Some of you might remember the disappearance of Anoushka's whelp a few decades ago?' the Mother questioned.  
Again, heads bobbed up and down, all remembering the tragic story of a young mother who'd fought off a group of hunters and lost her new-born child in the melee. The female had never truly recovered and died a few years later of a broken heart. The Cheetah's ears perked up.  
'You mean that this is a whelp from that whelp? That Anoushka's whelp wasn't killed? That she grew up and had a whelp of her own?' He leaned forward eagerly.  
'That is the only way I could explain how there is a whelp in England without us knowing about it.' The Mother answered.  
'Then what should we do?' The dark Jaguar questioned, 'Simply go there and take him? I can't imagine that going well.'  
'No, we must find a way to be certain that he is a whelp first. Only if that is known, is when we can come in contact with the whelp. We have no business with wizarding children otherwise.' Sarabe mused, her eyes locked on the dancing flames of the fire.  
'And then do what? Take him and leave? Order him to come here?' the paler Jaguar interjected.  
'Well, if he is one of us, he should be taught about us, right?' Yelena proposed 'Since it would be a violation of law to keep someone from their heritage, we could teach him and have him come voluntarily. You have seen the picture, he is tiny, thin and unhealthy. I don't believe he is really happy either. We should provide him with food, shelter and a family. He has that right as a whelp, he is part of the Koshki Tantsorov, he is our responsibility. The whelps are priority above and beyond anything else.'  
The others readily agreed. As they would first have to find out whether or not the child was one of them, preparations were made for a group to travel to England. Yelena would be going as leader of the group, as the Mother was too old to travel such distances. Sarabe would be coming as well and the dark Jaguar, Armando, would accompany them together with the Puma, Jason.  
'If he is a whelp from one of the other branches, we will send out a message immediately, so the correct branch can take care of the little one.' The Mother promised. As all Cats were related, all could take care of any whelp, but it would only thrive when it was with those it was closest related to. A Jaguar would be uncomfortable in the taiga of Siberia, while a Tiger would go crazy being exposed on the African Savanna, and so on.  
'Now go, and may luck be at your side.' The Mother sent the team off to prepare for the journey through England. In a few days, the four would be off to Romania, where Yelena's lover could give them information on the location of the whelp, as he had been lodging with his family.

* * *

AN: that's Chapter 1 for you! Please review! (no flames please! If you want to give critics, do it in a polite way, thank you!) I'll upload the next one as soon as possible.


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts part I

AN: I don't own the Harry Potter-world or its original characters, they belong to the delightful JK Rowling! However, some characters in this story are mine, I truly hope you like them.

* * *

I have a poll for you all: Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott?

* * *

A while before the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Harry and his friends received an unwanted visit of a certain blonde, pointy-faced git. Draco Malfoy had come once again to antagonize the three friends, spouting pureblood supremacy crap. After calling Ron a blood traitor (how original) and starting on Harry's status as an orphan (another one that had gotten old very quickly), Hermione had become fed up with the Slytherin and had hexed him and his bodyguards with a Tarantellagra and sent them off, dancing a strange mix between a jig and a foxtrot. As she slammed the compartment door closed, she turned around with a huff.

'Honestly, you'd think that he had something better to do than coming in here and playing a bully, but no, Mr I-am-telling-my-father-about-this has to go and prove us all that he is an unoriginal, moronic, inbred prat!'

Harry and Ron looked at each other, usually Hermione was the one to stick to the rules, but apparently Malfoy had brought out her usually well-hidden Gryffindor sense of justice.

'Yeah, well, thanks 'Mione.' Harry smiled at the bright witch.

'You're welcome, Harry. Now, have you done your homework? I thought that the three feet essay on transfiguring rodents was quite interesting- 'As Hermione rattled on about the summer homework, Harry laughed out loud, while Ron thumped his head against the small table in the compartment in frustration. Hermione would not be Hermione if schoolwork wasn't the most important thing to talk about anyway.

'Never change, Hermione.' Harry grinned at his female best friend.

As they neared their destination, the three Gryffindors changed into their school robes, proudly embossed with gold and red.

* * *

As Charlie Weasley sat down at the small table in his hut, ready to eat the plate of steaming scrambled eggs and bacon, he heard the pop of apparition outside his door. Hoping that his lover was finally returning, he stood up again and hurried to open the door. And he was quite correct. Yelena stood with her hand reaching for the door, when it opened.

'Hey! I was wondering when you would return.' Charlie smiled happily.

'Hi to you too. I'm here.' Yelena grinned at her redhead. 'I have some friends with me, can they come in?' She pointed at the three people behind her.

Charlie tore his gaze away from that perfect face and looked at the strangers. One of them was a woman with wild, sandy coloured hair and the same green eyes Yelena had. But it was her build that made the largest impression. She stood taller than Charlie and had a muscular body structure, easily intimidating anyone, and the frown on her face didn't exactly encourage the redhead to address her. Slightly behind the woman stood two young men, one with dark hair and a wiry build, the other with brown hair and broad shoulders. Both were smaller than the woman, but once again shared the same green eyes. They returned Charlie's curious look with a slight grin. Becoming aware that he was staring at the newcomers, Charlie stepped back and motioned to enter his hut.

'Of course, love. Want something to eat?' His mother's need for feeding people had been drummed into his head from a young age, and Charlie was very aware that offering food was the easiest way to get into someone' good graces.

'We just had dinner, thanks.' The brown-haired man smiled happily, stepping over the threshold into the small cabin.

The small group of five stood awkwardly in the small space between the door and the table, where the dragon handler's eggs were growing cold. Realizing that the silence became uncomfortable, Yelena pushed the redhead to his chair.

'Sit down love, eat your breakfast.' She waved the others to sit in the other chairs around the table. 'These are extended family members of me, Char. Sarabe, Armando and Jason.' She pointed at each of the three sitting at his table. 'This is Charlie Weasley, my lover.' The blonde woman clarified to the others.

The two males nodded politely, while Sarabe merely frowned at him. Charlie quickly started eating his eggs and bacon, waiting for more explanation about why they were here.

'First of all, here is the picture I borrowed. Second, what do you know about that Harry kid?' The tone of her voice had him raise his shocked eyes to hers, green eyes boring into his.

It seemed that the dragons were going to have to wait today.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione got off the train and followed the rows of older students. It would be the first time they were taking the carriages towards the castle, and they couldn't wait to get back into the protective walls of Hogwarts. Though they would soon enough want to go back home, right after they had received their first pieces of homework or detentions, of course. As they climbed into a carriage that magically tracked up towards the castle, they were joined by Neville. The clumsy boy tripped over his feet and landed face first in the carriage.

'Hi Neville,' said Harry as he helped his roommate up, 'How were the summer hols?'

'Hello Harry, they were quite fine, thanks. How were yours?' The pudgy boy flopped down onto the bench next to Ron. He wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers.

'Quite well. I stayed with Ron and the Weasleys for a while.' Harry answered happily.

The four second years chattered until they got out of the carriage and entered the castle. Seeing the large entrance hall and entering the Great Hall after months of absence, overwhelmed them with its enchanted ceiling, thousands of floating candles and shiny silverware on the long House tables. They quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table, and soon were joined by the other Lion students. The Gryffindor table was flanked by the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, with the Slytherins on the other side of the bookish students. Perhaps it had been like this since the time of the Founders, perhaps it was something of a later time, but the placement of the Ravenclaws between the Lions and the Snakes was a smart move. It kept fights and name calling to a minimum during meal times, at least.

While the students were filtering in, people looked curiously over to the staff table, where all teachers were sitting. Most were known to the students, as they had been teaching the previous years as well. But one teacher stood out from them, a bright lilac clothed man with a scarily bright smile waved joyously to anyone who looked in his direction. Gilderoy Lockhart had come to Hogwarts. Many started whispering when they saw him, they'd known he would be the new Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, as it had been announced in the Daily Prophet, but seeing the gaudy man in person was another thing altogether. Would he actually be a good teacher or would he prove unable to overcome the so-called curse on the position? Only time would tell.

After everyone had sat down, Professor McGonagall brought in the new first year students. Among them was Ginny Weasley, who kept close to another girl with dirty blonde hair. The dreamy eyes of the girl seemed to look nowhere in particular, but still the girl didn't walk into anyone as they stepped towards the front of the hall, where the Sorting Hat was waiting for them. One tiny boy was absolutely drenched, his robes dripping small streams of water and his shoes making a slushing noise every time he took a step. He was nattering to the people closest to him about how cool it was to be lifted out of the Black Lake by a large tentacle and be deposited in the arms of Hagrid. Sadly, no one seemed to agree with the kid. Professor McGonagall called the names of the new students and put the Sorting Hat on their heads. One by one, the little first years were Sorted into their Houses. Ginny was last, and ended up in Gryffindor. She waved shyly to her blonde friend, Luna Lovegood, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table now. And the boy who fell into the lake was put into Gryffindor as well, his name was Colin Creevey.

While he was enjoying the delicious food of the feast, Harry talked to Dean and Seamus who he hadn't seen since the last day of school in June. As Seamus was telling about his father's fear of flying teapots, which Harry and Ron laughed loudly about (they remembered the incident where Ginny poured hot tea over Mr Weasley), Dean interrupted his best friend.

'Isn't it late to get an owl?' He pointed to a barn owl that swooped into the Hall. 'Wonder who that is for.'

The owl flew over the heads of the students towards the Head table. It landed in front of the Headmaster and stuck out his leg. Professor Dumbledore untied the scroll from the owl's leg and offered the bird some steak and water. The owl nibbled on the meat and hopped onto the back of the Headmaster's chair. Apparently it needed an answer. As the Headmaster read the missive, he frowned deeply and became a pearly white. He stood up and offered the bird a seat on his hand, quickly leaving the Hall through the door reserved for the teachers.

'Whatever it was, it seemed important. Think it's about school?' Ron muttered.

Hermione snorted. 'Honestly, Ron. The Headmaster has other important things to do as well. He's the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock at the Wizengamot as well. Of course it's important. It's also none of our business.' She answered him snootily and turned to talk to Percy about what homework she should expect the next day.

Ron and Harry shared a look, Hermione's almost worshiping of the Headmaster was nothing new to them. Still, they were both quite curious about what the letter might be about. They'd never seen the Headmaster receive a letter before. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. They soon returned to their meals.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was enjoying his meal and was pleased to see the young faces of his students. How the castle was quiet in the summer months, he much preferred the school year, when Hogwarts was bustling with students. The landing of an owl in front of him interrupted his musings though. Albus took the letter and offered the brown bird a scrap of steak and a drink of water. He opened the letter and read it, a sense of dread slamming into his stomach.

 _Headmaster Dumbledore,_

 _It has come to our attention that a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry might be not as human as you think. We believe that he is part of our tribe, the Koshki Tantsorov. You might call us by the names Wizards have given us: Werecats. As you know, it is illegal to keep any child unaware of their heritage, as they need to know what they are and they must be taught how to handle certain unique aspects of their life. Should the child prove to be a 'Werecat', we will take steps to educate him and welcome him in our way of life, you will not deny us. If the child is an ordinary human, we will of course leave the child alone._

 _We will arrive at Hogwarts on September 2, at six o'clock in the evening, so the child's education will not be interrupted. We will then investigate to see if the child is truly ours._

 _The child's name is Harry James Potter, please make sure he is present at the meeting._

 _Greetings,_

 _Yelena Abramova  
Emissary for the Koshki Tantsorov_

This could prove to be a problem. His carefully laid plans for Harry Potter were too important to be disrupted by the revealing of being a magical creature. Albus offered the bird a lift with his hand and left the Great Hall, hurrying to his office. No matter what, the Werecats must never get a hold of the boy. The beasts were not very well-known by the wizarding population as they preferred to live out of the spotlights, but he knew that they were most protective when it came to their offspring. No one who laid a hand on a child of the Werecats ever came out unscathed. They would be lucky to flee with their lives. No, it would not do at all for Harry to come into contact with those people.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter (and the story so far). Please review!

I know that you probably think this is a Dumbledore-bashing story. While I enjoy some of those, I am trying to look at it from a different angle. Keep in mind that Dumbledore is very old and many people who were a lot younger have had some screws loose.

If you have any questions, you will hopefully have them answered as the story goes on. If not, please send a message:)


	4. Meetings part II

AN: I don't own the Harry Potter-world or its original characters, they belong to the delightful JK Rowling! However, some characters in this story are mine, I truly hope you like them.

* * *

I have a poll for you all: Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott? Please vote on my profile!

* * *

Professor Severus Tobias Snape, Master of Potions and Occlumency and Head of Slytherin House, was not having a good day. This morning, the delivery of several potions ingredients had been delayed, important ingredients, which were to be delivered in bulk as they were used in many of the potions he had his students brew. When the delivery had finally come through, he'd been dismayed to learn that several pounds of beetle's eyes were of inferior quality, something which drastically altered the potency of potions. After having verbally ripped the Apothecary's assistant to shreds, he'd finally received the quality of beetle's eyes he expected. Then, while he didn't mind the Mediwitch, Poppy Pomfrey, (he rather appreciated her, in fact) he did mind having to brew several salves and potions she wanted to have stocked in advance. Why, you ask? Because they were necessary. The fact that several students needed Burn Salves, Scar Removers and Nutrient Tonics amongst other things, tore at his heartstrings. It meant that students were being abused at their homes. And he could do very little about it. While he had been relieved to note that none of his Slytherins seemed worse for wear after the holidays, he knew that some of them were being raised in less than ideal conditions. And now the old coot of a Headmaster had summoned him to his office, taking the time with his young Snakes away where he could check them over and have a conversation with them. No, Severus Snape was not having a good day.

As he swept through the halls of Hogwarts, his robes billowing behind him, he mentally went over the evening. All students were accounted for, there had been no emergencies, there had been an unexpected owl though. The letter must have contained something alarming, as the Headmaster had left immediately after reading it through. It must have something to do with either a student or -Severus suppressed a shudder- the Dark Lord. While the first one pained him to think about, he preferred having to deal with a student or their parents than having to deal with the monster who had killed his first friend and love, Lily Evans. He slowed his steps slightly when he came to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster' office, barked out the ridiculous password -Cockroach Clusters- and ascended the winding stairs. Severus rapped his knuckles sharply on the door and entered when he hear the aged voice of Dumbledore bidding him to enter.

'Headmaster, you summoned me.' He barely refrained from snapping at the man behind the desk.

'Ah, Severus. Do sit down, my boy. Tea?' The twinkling blue eyes searched his face for something.

'No, thank you. What did you want to talk about?' Severus sat down in one of the chairs before the ornate desk. He threw a quick glance around the office, it seemed unchanged from the last time he'd visited the Headmaster. Though Fawkes, Dumbledore's bright phoenix was nowhere to be seen this evening.

'This letter, my boy.' Albus handed the letter to Severus, who read it quietly. The further down the letter he got, the higher his eyebrows raised. When he came to the very end of the letter, the Potions Master threw it back onto the desk.

'Preposterous! This is obviously a way to get to the boy, Albus.' Severus sneered at the letter.

'I'm afraid what is written in the letter is true, my boy.' The old man sighed.

'WHAT? That is impossible! Lily was a muggleborn and Potter Senior was a pureblood wizard! There is no way that the brat is actually a Creature, much less a Werecat!' Severus exclaimed, astounded.

'While James was indeed a pureblood, Lily was not a muggleborn, Severus.'

'How can that be? I grew up with Lily, Albus! She was born to two muggles, how can she be a Creature?' Something was not right here, Severus was sure of it.

'Lily was not born to the Evans family, Severus. She was born in Siberia, to a Werecat named Anoushka. As a newborn, Lily was stolen from her mother by poachers. Someone was able to free her and she was adopted by the Evans family, who raised her as their own. Neither Lily nor Petunia knew of this.' Albus seemed older than ever.

'But, but, how come she never knew of this? Why did no one ever tell her?' Severus was shocked. This could not be true. It had to be a hoax, there was no way that all of this was as the Headmaster told him.

'Because she couldn't know. If it was known that she was a Werecat, the tribe would kill anyone who had to do with it. Lily would have become a victim as well.' What Severus didn't know, was that Lily would have lived through it all, as she would have been priority to the Werecats. It would be easier to coerce him if he didn't know the truth, thought Dumbledore.

'And now they know that the boy is her son, so he is part of their tribe.' The dour man muttered.

'Yes, Severus. And this means Harry is in grave danger. If he were to fall into their hands …' Albus trailed off. If he could have the Potions Master reach his own conclusions that the Werecats were a bad option, than he could have him help hide the true identity of the boy.

'I understand. But what has all of this to do with me?' Severus spoke up. His black eyes bored into the twinkling blue of the man before him.

'I need your help, Severus. Perhaps you know of a potion that hides the Creature genetics of someone?' Albus suggested. Of course, Severus would know about this. 'It does not need to be permanent, but if we could hide it just a while, Harry would be safe from them.'

The Potions Master knew exactly what the old man before him was asking. And he knew of such potions. He'd researched some of them, when he was in his Mastery, in order to improve the Wolfsbane Potion. He also knew that each and every one of them was not meant for a teenage boy. The doses were too powerful for a twelve year old child to survive, but he had this niggling feeling that, even if he told this to the Headmaster, he would be forced to brew and administer it to the boy. The old man liked to take risks when it came to Harry Potter. So he kept a straight face as he outright lied to the Headmaster.

'There are potions like this, but every one of them takes a lot of time to prepare. Even if I were to start on one now, it would not get done in time. Not to mention the physical reaction the boy might undergo. He would probably alter appearance as well, Headmaster. The boy would become unrecognizable.' Mentally, he was begging for the old fool to believe him.

A silence fell over the two men. A pensive look on Albus' face turned sombre, a deep sigh left his mouth.

'It appears that there is nothing else left to do, is there? We must count on young Harry himself to protect himself from the Werecats. Of course, I won't let the boy out of my sight as long as the Werecats are here, but I'm afraid that his safety is out of my hands on the matter.'

Internally, Severus was fuming. Safety? Ha! The boy hadn't been safe a single day in Hogwarts' walls yet! What was the old fool thinking? That Severus was a moronic dunderhead? That the Potter brat would be killed simply because he was his mother's son? He knew enough about Creatures, no matter what they were, as long as they possessed human-like intelligence, that they would not ever kill any infant of young of their own species. The boy would not be in danger from the Werecats, no, the boy was in danger when left in the care of the Headmaster, he realized. He stood up abruptly.

'I'm sorry, Albus (he deliberately used the Headmaster's given name) but there is nothing I can do either. And I have a House meeting to get to. The first year Slytherins must be introduced to the rest of their House and given further information. If you will excuse me.'

The old man nodded quietly and watched his Head of Slytherin House leave. If Severus did not know of anything that might keep the Werecats from their paws of his young pawn, then there was nothing to do but hope that Harry chose him, the wise Headmaster, over the wild and unknown beasts that would be arriving in a day's time. After all, it would not do for his plans to be disrupted.

While Dumbledore was in his office thinking about ways to keep his hands on the Potter boy, Severus stormed to the dungeons. He had a House meeting to attend first. He certainly hoped that the Prefects were doing their jobs in taking care of the first year snakes. Last year, one of the boys had nearly, very nearly, slipped under the radar. But he'd managed to pick up on the signals that the boy had desperately tried to suppress. Flinching away from physical contact, huddling away in a corner, Theodore Nott had almost managed to hide the signs of abuse from his Head of House, but luckily, Severus had found out and helped the boy overcome the abuse by his father. Quietly leaving a bag full of healing potions on Nott's nightstand before the summer break had been the last action Severus had been able to undertake to aid the boy. He hoped the content of the bag hadn't changed, but he feared the opposite.

When he entered the Slytherin Common Room, all students had gathered around the largest fire. The first and second years sat at the front, on the dark rug, while the third, fourth and fifth years stood behind the couches on which the sixth and seventh years were sitting. As one, they turned towards the sound of the wall sliding closed behind their Head of House. Severus relaxed the frown on his face and sat down in the high backed chair they'd left empty for him.

'Good evening, everyone. Welcome and welcome back.' He intoned, his eyes sweeping over his students.

'Good evening, Professor.' They choired back as one.

'I hope you all have enjoyed the Welcoming Feast and have had no troubles on your way to the castle today.' Severus enquired.

Again, all heads nodded.

'Now then. I will talk to the higher years tomorrow, as it is quite late and the first years still need to hear a few things before they go to sleep.' He waved the second years and higher towards their dormitories. Only the prefects stayed, knowing that they would have to make sure the youngest ones found their respective beds at a reasonable time. They encouraged the new students to sit in the chairs and couches that had just been vacated.

'I will not keep you long, little snakes. I know that today is a tiring day for you. But there are some things, rules if you will, that you must know. The sooner, the better. First of all, Slytherin House is not very well-liked by the other Houses. Especially the Gryffindors. Therefore, when you leave the Common Room, do not go anywhere alone if you can help it. Being alone makes you an easier target. Second, you will behave yourselves, at all times. You will not like it if you receive a detention with me. I always have cauldrons that need to be scrubbed, never mind the work tables and benches. Third, do not antagonise anyone. Either in Slytherin or the other Houses. Some of your elders need to be reminded of that as well. And last, if you have a problem, no matter how small, the prefects and I are here to help you in any way we can. If none of us are available, go to the elder years, they will be able to aid you as well. You will receive more information tomorrow after classes. The prefects will guide you to the classrooms the first week, be on time so they are not tardy in their own classes. Understood?' Severus looked at the ten young faces. They nodded shyly and he shooed them off to their dorm rooms.

He turned to the two prefects. 'Tomorrow there is a House Meeting which I will most likely be unable to attend. I trust you can arrange for study groups to be formed?'

'Of course, sir.' Thomas Avery nodded amiably.

'Good. Explain as much to the first years as they need to know tomorrow. And make sure they all get a sixth year to help them with homework if necessary.' He stood up and bid his two prefects goodnight. He was quite content with his choice of the two. Avery was a well-known pureblood who had the respect of his peers and had a good head on his shoulders. Evangeline Selwyn was a gentle and approachable witch that always had an eye out for her younger House mates.

Now, he had a letter to write to warn one Harry Potter. It would not do for the boy to trust the Headmaster too much.

* * *

AN: I gave our esteemed Potions Master the middle name Tobias (after his father), as most characters have a middle name in the Wizarding World. I got inspiration on Pottermore. Also, he might seem OOC to you, but remember: 'Always'. Severus Snape acts less of a bastard when he doesn't see any Gryffindors around.

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Meetings part III

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter and his friends, they belong to the magnificent JK Rowling. I am merely playing with her characters! However, some of the people in this story are mine and I hope you will like them too.

* * *

AN: Someone asked that Harry be a dominant mate and not a submissive. I'm not going into detail yet, but this story will be somewhat of a slow burn. There will be no smack-bang I-just-touched-your-hand-and-now-we're-soul-bound-together or dominant/submissive slash in my story. I like to read a good slash now and then myself, but I don't really want to write it myself.

So if you haven't voted yet: please, please, please: there is a poll on my profile, go take a look. I'd be very grateful if you all did! -Sasha

* * *

When Harry woke up on the second day of September, there was a message waiting for him. A small slip of parchment had been placed on his nightstand, leaning against his glasses. He quickly put the glasses on his nose and grabbed hold of the parchment, wondering who it might be from. He curiously unfolded it and read the words:

 _Do not accept any food or drink in the Headmaster's office tonight. Be careful of any spells that may be cast.  
Good luck._

There was no name on the bottom, nor did he recognize the handwriting. All in all, it was a strange letter to Harry. Who might it be from? As he heard his dormmates start to wake up, he wondered what Ron and Hermione might say about the letter. He looked back at it, only to see it crumble away and disappear into thin air. The question marks in Harry's mind only got bigger. Seriously, why would anyone send him a message like this? It had to be a Gryffindor, because there was no window open and so there was no way for an owl to deliver it.

'Oi, mate. It's time for breakfast. What are you doing just sitting there?' Ron waved his hand before Harry's face. Apparently he'd zoned out.

'Sorry, just thinking.' Harry pulled himself from his thoughts.

He quickly got out of bed and prepared for the first day of classes of his second year at Hogwarts. He ran to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then, he rushed back to his bed and rummaged through his trunk searching for his tie, which he'd forgotten to put out the evening before. After he'd dressed, he hurried downstairs to the common room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

'Hi Harry. Did you sleep well?' Hermione asked him. She straightened his tie for him.

'Yes, thanks. Good morning to you too.' He answered, allowing her to fix the article of clothing as he still didn't quite manage to tie it neatly.

Ron grinned and pulled his friend towards the portrait, his black hole of a stomach taking over his higher brain functions at the moment. As the three went down to breakfast, they talked animatedly about what the new year might bring. Hermione was enamoured with the new Defence professor, and wanted to get to make sure they would get in class on time, so she would get the best seat. Ron and Harry shared a look and rolled their eyes at her enthusiasm. Ron wondered aloud if there would be pancakes today or roasted potatoes and black pudding ('Honestly mate, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Hermione said so! Not that lunch and dinner aren't important, of course they are-'). Harry laughed at his friends singlemindedness, they sometimes were so alike in such different ways. Harry quickly forgot about the mysterious note.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall and saw Neville sitting with Seamus and Dean, all three still mostly asleep above their porridge. Harry led his friends over to the table and sat next to Neville, Hermione sat next to him and Ron plopped down next to Seamus, immediately grabbing the plate with pancakes and pulling it closer. He loaded pancake after pancake on his plate and started to smother them in jam, earning him a disgusted look by Hermione, who had a healthy bowl of porridge with fresh berries in front of her. As she prepared to lecture the redhead on healthy eating habits, the owls flew into the Hall to deliver the newspaper and morning mail, effectively disrupting anything she might have said. A barn owl landed before her, putting up a leg with a newspaper tied to it. She untied the paper and offered the owl a treat, but it flew away. Almost immediately, Hedwig landed in the other owl's spot. She hooted at Harry and hopped to him.

'Hello Hedwig, come to nick a bit of bacon?' Harry smiled at his snowy owl.

The owl shook her head and showed him her own leg with a letter addressed to him. He frowned, he barely got any mail. Untying the letter, he offered his familiar a piece of bacon as well, which she nibbled on. Harry opened the letter and read it quietly.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Please come join me in my office tonight at quarter to seven. I would like to inform you of something interesting and talk about your holidays and the events of last year._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _PS: I am quite fond of Cockroach Clusters._

Harry frowned at the letter. This was something very unusual, as he had never before received a letter from the Headmaster. And why would Professor Dumbledore suddenly want to talk about his holidays? He'd made it quite clear that Harry had to stay with his Aunt and her husband and son. He'd not even listened to Harry's complaints and fears, waving them away as if they were mere fantasies of a young child. What had made him change his mind? Had Mrs Weasley sent him a letter about Harry's escape and the bars on his window? Or had he seen any of the bruises Harry had tried to hide beneath the oversized clothes he wore? Suddenly, Harry was not so hungry anymore, and pushed the plate with scrambled eggs and bacon away from him. Hedwig hooted concernedly, but he gave her another piece of bacon and sent her to the Owlery. As he stopped eating, Hermione turned to him to natter about healthy food habits, but he truly had no ears for that.

Luckily, or unluckily according to Ron, Professor McGonagall arrived with the new timetables*. As she handed them out to the second years, she explained that in the free hour on Monday morning best be spent in revising the curriculum of last year, so they wouldn't have any trouble with the new things they would learn. While most of the boys mumbled between themselves and Hermione asked the Transfiguration teacher a few questions, the Head of Gryffindor saw that Harry was quite subdued, but didn't remark on it. Perhaps he is somewhat homesick, she thought by herself.

* * *

As the day dragged on, Harry started to worry about what the Headmaster wanted to talk about. Had he reconsidered the warning of the Ministry and decided that Harry was going to be kicked out of Hogwarts? Did he even know about the incident with Dobby the House Elf? By the time dinner was served, Harry had become a nervous wreck, and no amount of trying to hide it had stopped Hermione and Ron from remarking that something was wrong with their best friend.

'Seriously Harry, you know you can talk to us about anything. What is wrong? What can we help you with?' Hermione asked, peering into the green eyes of the last Potter.

'I'm fine, Hermione. I'm just not feeling very well.' Harry tried to deny anything was wrong.

'Bollocks, mate. You've been acting all day as if Fred and George put Instant Itching Powder in your clothes. And I've checked, all they did today was turn one of the Ravenclaw Chasers their hair blue and made him sing instead of talk.' Ron answered.

Both Harry and Hermione were surprised by the insight that Ron suddenly showed and turned astonished faces towards him. He saw their looks and twisted uncomfortably in his seat.

'Mum made me watch out for Ginny, since she's the youngest. And I know that Fred and George would try to prank her, so I have to know what they're doing, all right?'

His friends grinned at the answer. While Ron may complain about the size of his family, the goofiness of his father, his mother's temper and the Terror Twin's pranks, they knew he'd defend any and all of them with the ferociousness of a Lion if it came to it.

Harry took the opportunity to ask about the youngest Weasley. 'How is Ginny doing, anyway? I haven't seen her since the Feast yesterday.'

'Fine, I guess. But don't change the subject, Harry. We're talking about you. What's going on? Is it about the letter you got this morning?'

Harry finally caved. Truly, his best friends could have been two bloodhounds with a bone.

'It's just, well, I-… The Headmaster wants to see me after dinner. And I don't know why. I mean, he never sent for me before, so I don't know what he wants.'

Hermione was quick to shush his worries.

'Oh, Harry. He probably wants to see how you're doing. After all, last year did end quite hectically. And with Quirrell dying, perhaps he is just concerned about you. If it had been something serious, he wouldn't have made you wait, now would he?' She patted his shoulder.

Harry smiled at the smartest girl in Hogwarts. Of course there would be nothing to worry about. Hermione always knew the right things to say. Feeling slightly more at ease, he ate his dinner of peas, mashed potatoes and chicken legs. At twenty to seven, he stood up and said that he'd see them in the common room, then left to go to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

When Harry came to the entrance to the Headmaster's office, a large gargoyle stood in his way. The face of the stone animal was severe and made him feel uneasy. How did he get passed the bloody thing? Did he have to use a spell or something? As he prepared to take his wand, the gargoyle suddenly jumped aside and revealed the staircase to the office. Not about to wait any longer, Harry quickly climbed them and knocked on the door at the top of the staircase.

'Enter.' sounded the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry quietly opened the door and stepped into the office. Dumbledore smiled upon seeing the young boy and waved the boy inside, pointing towards a chair in front of his desk.

'Harry, my boy. Come, sit down, sit down. Would you like a lemon drop? I'm quite fond of them myself.' He offered a tin of neon yellow candies.

Harry took one and nearly ate it, but suddenly he remembered the note he'd received that morning. _Do not accept any food or drink in the Headmaster's office tonight._ He hid it in his hand, hoping that the old man didn't see it, as he put the tin back on the desk and had turned to take a large book from a shelf behind the desk.

'Thank you, Headmaster.'

The boy looked around in wonder, as he realized this was the first time he'd entered the office of the most powerful wizard alive. The large desk and throne-like chair were a given, but the large, bright red bird that thrilled softly as it looked at him was another thing.

'Um, sir?' Harry asked.

'Yes, my boy?'

'What kind of bird is that? I don't think I've seen one like it before.' The Headmaster smiled at the question.

'Of course. Fawkes is a Phoenix, Harry. They don't die, but burn to ashes and are reborn from those ashes. Also, they can carry very heavy weights and their tears can heal the most grievous of wounds. They are also very good judges of characters.'

The bird burst into song, seemingly agreeing with the Headmaster's words. It hopped from its perch and landed on Harry's knee, offering its neck to be stroked. Harry tentatively reached out and was surprised by the silky smooth feeling of the feathers.

'Now, while Fawkes has been curious to meet you, he is not the reason I have asked you to come to my office, Harry. Yesterday, at the feast, I received a letter from someone who wants to meet you. They will be arriving soon, but you must know something about them, my boy.' The blue eyes twinkled sadly. He continued with a soft, aged tone. 'The people who want to meet you, they are not human beings, my boy. They are Werecats, a very wild and dangerous species. While they might seem harmless, it is not wise to offend or attack them in any way. So I must caution you to be very careful around them.'

Harry shivered at the picture, catlike humanoids, who snapped and snarled at him and attacked him if he said something wrong.

'Then why do they want to meet me, Professor?' Dumbledore sighed sadly.

'Because they believe that you are one of them, my boy. According to International Magical Laws, if a child is found to have special inheritances, such as Creature ancestry, those Creatures have the right to take the child under their wings and educate them. But the child must agree, of course. If the child does not want this, the Creatures cannot force the child to comply. On the other hand, I cannot stop them from meeting you if they truly believe that you are one of them.'

'But I'm not a Werecat! I'm just Harry. I'm just a wizard.' Harry exclaimed, shocked. 'I mean, my Mum was a Muggleborn witch and my Dad was a pureblood Wizard, so I can't be a Werecat, right?' His tone became desperate.

'Indeed, my boy. And when they see that you are an ordinary human being, they will leave you alone. I imagine that they simply want to be able to claim that the Boy-Who-Lived is a Werecat. It would raise their standing in magical communities. Don't be afraid, my boy, I will stay here with you.'

There was a knock on the door, pulling the two from their conversation. The Headmaster stood up and went around the desk, patting Harry's shoulder. He then opened the door.

And Harry looked straight into bright green eyes.

* * *

*I peeked at the timetable on the Harry Potter Wiki page, because there a several different versions and this is the one that I liked most , but seriously, they don't have a lot of lessons compared to Muggle students.

Also, I'll probably be unable to upload another chapter soon, as I'm about to start my exams. Until the next chapter!


End file.
